Revenge of the Octopus
by Jaytee16 Devil-Star
Summary: Possible sequel to the Movie. Squidward is finally had it with everyone treating him like garbage everyday and been tortured and flanderized by the same annoying sponge, SpongeBob Squarepants. Now, he thinks of a treacherous plan to finally get his revenge on him and the Bottomites for being miserable, misunderstood, and scapegoated all the time.
1. New story

Hello, readers! This is JayTee16 Devil-Star speaking! Since the SpongeBob fanfic is still going on and of course Sly Cooper, here's a new fanfic called Revenge of the Octopus; A revenge story for the show's snobbish octopus, Squidward. Here's a reason why he's the main antagonist. Because if anyone remembered his Torture Episodes, his Worst Moments, non-stopping hatred of SpongeBob, and fame of Squilliam, that explains why. Any if you like any suggestion, please leave a message or comment. Thank you.


	2. Annoyed once again

Hello, readers! This is JayTee16 Devil-Star speaking! Here's the first chapter of the story. If anyone like any suggestions, please leave a comment. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

It was a beautiful day at Bikini Bottom. The jellyfish roaming through Jellyfish Fields, Bikini Bottomites driving across the streets, and customers enjoying the most valuable food of all, Krabby Patties. Everyone in this fine day is having the most remarkable smiles, well, except for one. That only person who haves the most unpleasant frown of all is Squidward Tentacles, the most miserable person of the town. He does usual cashier duties; getting orders, take money and give change, and lastly sending orders to the most happiest person of the whole town and manager of the Krusty Krab 2, SpongeBob Squarepants. Just like Squidward, he also does his usual fry cook duties, while the cheapskate himself Mr. Krabs counting all of his money in his office. It's been about a month since Spongebob saved Bikini Bottom from Plankton's wrath.

SpongeBob comes out from the kitchen, saying at loud, "ORDER UP!". The sponge ran straight to the customer classic era style and passed over his meal. "Here you go, sir! A krabby patty meal with kelp fires and coral bits at the side with a medium soda at you table set! Enjoy."

The fish said, "Why thank you, SpongeBob!" Then, the sponge leaves by a jump flip backwards to the kitchen. Inside the kitchen, he received a order from the squid, saying it needs a dozen of patties. The sponge said with glee. "Oooooooh! A dozen of krabby patties! Coming right up, Squidward!"

Squidward grumbles to himself, "Damn it, SpongeBob! Enough with the yelling for Neptune's sake!" He turns around, and notice there is a customer right in front of him. He clears his throat, "Welcome to the Krusty Krab. May I take your order?"

The woman said, "Yes. I'll like a krabby patty with no pickles, no onion, and extra cheese. And I like to take it to go."

Squidward asked while writing , "Why? Is it because of my stupid co-worker slash manager?" Like usual, the squid always put foul comments about the fry cook.

The woman answered, "No. It is because of your foul service! Does this restaurant ever have respectful service than that?!"

Squidward was stunned. He said to the fish, "Of course not. If you want a respectful service, you'll have to go get it from the frycook instead."

The woman is now irritated. "How rude." She headed to her seat and sit down, waiting for her meal. Squidward puts the order on the clipboard. and waits for the order.

He's now thinking what he should do for the rest of the evening, but the problem is his neighbors are going to be part of it too, like always. Every since that SpongeBob came around in his life, everything turned into a giant mess, including his garden. Krabs never listens to him (MANY reasons why), his dreams has been taken away by his rival Squilliam, he haven't got a chance to connect with Kelpy G, lost a fish friend, got his house damaged countless times, got kicked of the Lodge by accident, didn't get the spotlight for the choir, lost his father, getting blamed for EVERYTHING, never gets piece and quiet, misses his girlfriend, and nobody likes him, except the sponge. Why does he have everything and get scott free and he don't?

_Damn SpongeBob. Always make my life misery like hell and never take responsibility for his own actions. When is he going to get that his major stupidity is wreaking everyone's lives, including me? In fact, how come he gets all the great amount of barnacle he barely uses and not me? I have a bigger brain than he does!_ Squidward thought. _And that's not the worst part! He makes everything great his way and mine into garbage. Always annoy me every single day. He never shuts up, nothing but a crybaby, and he STILL goes to me! Why can't he just stop for once?! I never like him and I never will. *sigh*_

Right at a quick minute, SpongeBob comes out with a tray of patties and a bag. He yelled. "ORDER UP!" The happy sponge delivers the bag to the lady fish and passed over a tray of patties to three biker-like fish. One of them asked, "Hey! Where's the ketchup?!" After hearing that, SpongeBob stretches his hand to the hand and grasped the ketchup packets. He retrieves them and hand it over to the biker. "Here you go."

The biker said, "Thanks." The sponge heads back to the kitchen, but the minute he walks in, he heard a limo parking right next to the restaurant. Everyone wonders who's inside the limo. Maybe it's Jim again? But, it turns out be Squilliam. After the famous squid comes, every fish jumped out of their seats and started to ask him for autographs.

One of them said, "Mr. Fancyson! May I have your autograph?"

The other fish bellowed, "No! Take mine!"

The last one said, "No! Mine!"

Squilliam said with glee, "People, people. Relax. I'm only here to place a fabulous order and I need to be ready for an upcoming party tonight."

Squidward wasn't grateful for hearing that. _Oh great! HIM!_

Then, the famous squid said, "For today, I'm setting up the most fanciest and astonishing party of the whole and everyone's invited. But the problem is, the cooks in my kitchen doesn't have enough members, so for that, I'm looking for a valuable fry cook that can take that place and will be awarded with a 50,000 dollar check."

The word "dollar" has caught the crab's attention. He got out of his office and asked while sweating, "Did someone say"dollar"?!"

Squilliam answered, "Yes. I did. And you must be the restaurant's owner, Mr. Krabs."

Mr Krabs said while shaking the squid's hand, "Why yes I am! And what brings you here in this fine day?"

Squidward couldn't believe what his boss just said. _Here we go again. _He remembered how many times that cheapskate crab have made deals with someone else. It cost the entire restaurant to fall apart.

Squilliam said, "Well, my good man. I'm here to place a big order for my annual party this year, so I need your fry cook-turned-manager to help my chefs prepare a fascinating meal for it."

SpongeBob ran to Squilliam and said with a smile, "What? You want me to help the chefs learn how to make Krabby Patties?"

The famous squid replied, "Why yes. And a 50.000 check be awarded for your hard work."

This made the cheapskate very shocked. "What?! Why is he getting the money?"

Squilliam turns to the crabs and explained, "Because I noticed ever since he's been working here, he barley gets payed. Plus, he saved us all from that small maniac."

Mr. Krabs said with a realization, "Oh." He actually realized for once in his life that he is underpaying his employees, but that still doesn't stop the cheapskate for getting the money for himself. And of course knows that he's been saved from Neptune's trident.

SpongeBob said, "Don't worry, Mr. Fancyson! I'll cook up a pyramid sized krabby patty stack as you wish."

Before the sponge heads back, the crab stops him. "Uh, SpongeBob? You mind if a have a talk with you?"

Squidward groaned. "Oh no." _Come one, Krabs! Trying to get the money to yourself again?"_

Spongebob for once in his life said to his boss, "Sorry, Mr. Krabs. I have to get back to work. Besides, you payed me with Wacky Bucks and my bills are very high. So I think it's very clear that I should have the money, not you."

Krabs wasn't pleased with that. He grumbled, "Oh! So you thought its okay to let the Krusty Krabs fall because of you paying your bills?!"

SpongeBob then said, "Yes. And remember what you did to my Gary?"

This cause the cheapskate to keep his mouth shut. SpongeBob replied, "I thought so." The sponge heads back to the kitchen, getting ready to fix up a bunch of Krabby Patties for the upcoming party.

Squidward said in sarcasm, "Wow! It's about time SpongeBob finally used his brain for once!"

Squilliam said to him ,"Is it, old chum?"

Squidward talked back, "Yes. He barely uses it for anything."

Squilliam said to the snob, "Well, since you see it that way, I decide to give you the honors as a waiter, since nobody bothers give you a proper assignment."

The squid said with disbelief, "HOLD ON! Me working for you?! There's no way I'm siding with you ever!"

The famous squid said, "Well, if you refused, I guess I have no choice but let my bodyguards do the talking. Ain't that right, boys?"

The bodyguards agreed, while cracking their knuckles. Squidward bitterly said, "Okay, I'll do it. But only if you keep SpongeBob away from me."

Mr. Krabs disagreed. "You realized that me frycook is going to be on your side all night, right?"

Squidward then argued, "Are you kidding me?! Do I get payed for staying away from him?"

Both squid and crab said, "No."

* * *

Well, that is it for this chapter! I get this not a good start, but other chapters will have more detail for this one. Please leave a message or comment. PEACE!


	3. Getting ready

Hello, readers! This is JayTee16 Devil-Star speaking! Now since Squilliam's party is coming up soon, the rest of the characters decide to dress themselves up for the party. Plus, there's a short time conflict between Spongebob and Mr. Krabs. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The Narrator said, "After work..."

* * *

Spongebob and Squidward headed back to their homes, started to get ready for the upcoming party.

The sponge said with a smile, "Ah yeah! I can't wait to support the most honorable chefs in Squilliam's party with our krabby patties! Whoo!"

Squidward sheepishly said, "Don't you mean YOUR patties, manager? I'm just doing the orders as a waiter. I can't believe i'm working with not only you, but taking commands from HIM."

Spongebob disagreed, "Oh, come on, Squidy. The party won't be so bad. It's gotta be fun."

The squid said with a cut off, "Don't you dare say that! Remember you said that for the pass several minutes?"

Spongebob remember that moment. "Oh yeah. Right."

_Just great. I'm about to take orders from my own dream-taker and still working with this idiot. *sigh* Well, at least my girlfriend will arrive there soon enough. _Squidward thought.

Squidward said to the sponge, "You know, Spongebob. Today back to the Krusty Krab 2, i'm actually surprised that you finally used your brain for once in front of Mr. Krabs in your life. For once, not bad for a starter."

The sponge said with a sigh, "Yeah. It actually feels good for some reason to stand up at Mr. Krabs. I wasn't even kidding for what did i say to him earlier. It really happened."

The sponge is telling the truth, but the squid couldn't believe it. That idiot actually stop the cheapskate from taking so much money? To Squidward, it would have taken a miracle to get that moron to understand that Krabs is nothing but ruthless money-obsessed cheapskate.

The squid said, "My dear Neptune. If you completely realized that Krabs is nothing but a cheapskate, you'll probably quit and have you own restaurant, just like Jim."

Spongebob replied, "Hold on, Squidward! I get our job is a pain in the back, but since i can only cook krabby patties, i couldn't settle in other places. Remember the big switch, Krabs getting me fired by mistake, and getting your reputation destroyed? I actually have second thoughts."

Squidward was now confused. The sponge actually realized that? _Wow. _Squidward thought. _I can't believe he actually knows what's going on for once. _"Wait a minute. What about that time you made pretty patties? Did you succeed?"

Spongebob answered, "Yeah, but then Krabs takes over. "

Squidward said in amazement, "Wow. For once, i'm actually impressed."

Spongebob sighed, "Yeah. But anyway, i have to get ready for the party. See you there Squidy!" The sponge lefts and entered his house. Squidward also came to his house, with the frown still on his face. He's glad he's back to his home, but can't stay long because he's ordered to attend at the party. He's wondering what he should when he headed to his closet. Maybe that white tuxedo might work, but he remember that is same one since he lied about having a "five-star" restaurant. The squid put himself in the shower, washing himself up.

_Now what am I going to do with that idiot around and taking orders from the famous barnacle? There's gotta be a way to put a end to this. Restraining order didn't work, so what else is new? _ Squidward thought.

After showering, he puts on his tuxedo, grab his identity tag, outs it on his shirt, and heads to the door.

At SpongeBob's house...

The sponge said with glee, "Oh yeah! This is going to be a great night! Isn't it, Gary?"

Gary answered, "Meow." (Yeah. Sure it is.)

Now, the sponge headed upstairs, getting ready for the party. After getting out of the shower and dry himself with a towel (no, not the wringer), he walked to his closet and looked around to find a proper suit.

"Now..", SpongeBob questioned, "What should I wear for the fiesta?" He looks around the clothes, then a familiar clothing caught his eye. "Ooooooh! This might work." It's the same suit he used to wear at Pearl's prom. He's in shock it wasn't worn on a while, so he decide to put it on." Ah yeah.", "the sponge said while looking at the mirror." Just like old times. Long. Tan. Handsome." In case if anyone wondering, he actually have real hair this time. Now all spiffy, he decide to dress up Gary, but remembers that the pets doesn't want to be dress-up dolls again.

"Wait. Should I really shine up Gary before I go?", The sponge thought. "Hmm. I guess it worth a shot. Again, just like old times." He brought out the shell shiner and stared to put a sparkle on the snail's shell.

Gary asked, "Meow?" (SpongeBob, what are you doing?)

SpongeBob answered, "Well, Gary, I'm getting you all sparkling clean before the shindig. And no, I'm not dressing you up anytime soon."

Gary meowed with a relief, "Meow meow meow." (Thank goodness! What a relief!)

The sponge said with glee, "Come on, Gare-Bear! Let's go to the party! I hope everyone will enjoy the patties!"

As soon a possible, the sponge and snail headed straight to Squiliam's Easter Island Head (the same one in House Fancy).

Both sponge and snail then realized that Patrick in a tux is heading to the party as well.

The starfish said to SpongeBob, "Hi SpongeBob!"'

The sponge responded, "Hey Patrick! Heading to the party I assume?"

Patrick replied, "Yep! Can't wait to enjoy all of the free food!"

Spongebob said, "Good for you, old buddy. In case if you didn't know, i'm about to stack up dozens of krabby patties in a shape of a pyramid, just like King Neptune's."

Patrick said with glee, "Yum."

Spongebob chuckled, "Yeah. It'll be the most tastiest krabby patty pyramid of the whole town." The sponge looks down, noticing with Gary that his friend is not wearing any underwear.

Gary sad in disgust, "Meow." (Disgusting!)

Spongebob said, "Uh, Patrick? Why aren't you wearing any underwear on?"

Patrick asked while looking down, "What? There's something on my...?" He realizes that his not wear any whites on. He screamed, "Aaah! Aaaah! Aaaaah! I gotta get back home and changes my pants!" He runs down to the street to his house, not realizing that boats are on the way, making the drivers steering their wheels to dodge the starfish. *CRASH!**CRASH!**CRASH!* Broken and crashed boast are everywhere in different directions.

One of the fish said, "MY LEG!"

Soon, the starfish finally made it to the rock. He yelled, "See you at the party, Spongebob!" He jumps in, but unfortunately landed on something hard. *BAM!" "Ow! I'm okay!"

Gary asked Spongebob, "Meow meow meow?" (What on earth just happened?)

Spongebob answered, "I have no clue. But, i'll call an ambulance to make sure everyone's alright. " The sponge dialed 911, and called a ambulance.

After calling the hospital, the sponge looked at his watch a seeing that he's about several minutes behind schedule. He groaned, "Aw, damn barnacles. It's gotta take an hour or two before the street Patrick crossed is cleared up. I got to get to the party on time!"

Until, a voice is heard. "Howdy, Spongebob!"

Spongebob turned around and seen his secret crush Sandy in a purple dress. "Howdy,Sandy! Heading to the party?"

Sandy said with a smile, "Sure done thing, Spongebob! Couldn't miss the hoedown by any chance."

Spongebob said, "Yeah. Sure you are."

The squirrel turns around and see a giant mess on the street. "What in tarnation?! What happened here?"

Spongebob answered, "Patrick forgot to put on underwear and headed back home, but didn't notice that boats were in the way."

Sandy sighed, "Same old Patrick. " The squirrel smiles and said, "So anyway, before I can get to the party, i was thinking i should my brilliant inventions to the good people of Bikini Bottom. That's why i have this case." She shows the sponge the case she's carrying.

This cause the sponge to be cautious about this. He remember the last time he was part of a experiment, and it didn't go too well. He said to Sandy, "No offense Sandy, but don't you think you should be more careful and very cautious about bringing an invention to the party? Remember what happens after your experiments gone haywire?"

Sandy then said after realizing, "Oh, right. I really should reminded myself that. Thanks for the reminder, Spongebob."

Spongebob replied, "No problem, Sandy."

Soon, the sponge, squirrel, and snail together headed to Squilliam's house. When they are right about three blocks near it, they see Mr. Krabs standing on the sidewalk wearing a tux.

Sandy asked, "Krabs? What are you doing standing on the sidewalk like this?"

Mr. Krabs said, "Because i'm waiting for my employee, who's getting rewarded with a 50,000 check."

This information surprised Sandy and angered Spongebob and Gary. "Wow!", said the squirrel. "Spongebob, you're getting a fifty grand check?! You should be lucky!"

Spongebob said with stern, "Yes, i should. But the money is going to be in my case and my case only, because there are bills I needed to pay."

The crab said with a anger face, "Oh no, boy-yo. You're sending all that money to me for the Krusty Krab."

Spongebob argued, "No, Mr. Krabs. I'm not falling for that remark. I told you I deserve that check and i'm gotta try my best to earn it."

This made the crustacean furious. "Boy, don't make me fire you. I don't even care if the mollusk dies in a disaster or what ever happens. All i'm saying is that if don't you give me the money, you're fired!"

Gary growled, "Meow!" (Hey! Back off, you cheapskate!)

Sandy can't believe this. Spongebob's own boss is blackmailing his own best employee for money. This is more worst when he fired the sponge for not doing karate. She said to him with a angry manner, "Hey Krabs! How about you just mind your own business? Spongebob here deserves all the money for working in your food joint very hard for years! And he's the manager! The only reason you wanted the money so you can keep it for yourself. Can the sponge get a break for your ruthless efforts of getting money?!"

Mr. Krabs refused to get that. "No! That boy better give me the money, or he's fired."

Gary snarled, "Meow meow meow meow meow meow!" (You rotten cheap bastard! That's no way to talk to a girl!)

Spongebob said with stern once again, "Krabs, i said **NO!** The money belongs to me, not you! Besides, you care about the money anyway! I guess Squidward was right about you the whole time."

Mr. Krabs was stunned. His own employee refused to give his earned money to him. This cause the crab to be in rage. "That's it! Spongebob, **YOU'RE-**"

*SLAP!*

Both snail and squirrel wants to know where that slap came from. They see a red mark on Eugene's face. They noticed that the slap came from Spongebob! The happiest sponge in the sea has slapped his own boss, all for nothing but money.

Spongebob said with anger, "Mr. Krabs, I think it might be best if you just get out of our way."

The sponge grabbed Sandy's hand and pull her and Gary to Squilliam's house.

Sandy asked in shock, "Wow! I'm totally in shock now! What's got into you, little buddy?"

Spongebob answered, "I'm just fed up with Mr. Krabs lying to me for so long. First he made me lie, forced me to write false stories, and abused my Gary. "

Then a voice is heard. "You too, huh?"

Then, the trio turned around and see it was Pearl in a pink dress.

Sandy asked, "Pearl? You have seen all of that?"

Pearl said, "Of course i did. That was actually cool for Spongebob to stand up to Daddy."

Spongebob blushed, "Thanks. Kinda felt good for some reason."

Pearl said with encouragement, "It suppose to feel good, Spongebob. You're not the only one who cannot stand his cheap ways either."

Spongebob said with better understanding, "Yeah. I can see that. Too bad i haven't done that for a while. Not really bad for a start."

Sandy said, "That's true, Spongebob, but let's forget about him. You got a pyramid to cook for the Bottomites."

Spongebob smiled, "Yeah I do!"

Finally, the quartet headed inside the house.

* * *

That is it for Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long, but there still more chapter later on to begin with. Please a message or comment. Peace!


	4. Arrival

Hello, readers! This is JayTee16 Devil-Star speaking! Now since the cheapskate crustacean is out of the way, it's time for Spongebob and his friends to attend at Squilliam's party, but there some conflicts coming up. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Inside Squilliam's House (The same one from House Fancy)...

The Mayor(from Sponge-Cano) said with glee, "Ah, Squilliam. This is going to be the party that the town of Bikini Bottom has ever known."

Squilliam said, "Of course, my good man. This is the year's annual anniversary of my non-stopping success."

The Mayor said with a smile, "Correction. And I'm glad that the clarinet legend himself Kelpy G is making an appearance in this celebration."

Squilliam agreed," Exactly. It will be an honor to serve in the performance with him. The entire town of Bikini Bottom will praised our talents for many generation to come." He says in wonder, "Hmmm. I wonder if that little sponge is coming around soon so i can give his reward."

The Mayor asked, "Is that the same sponge from the Krusty Krab 2? Why is he rewarded for this check?"

Squilliam said, "Because I noticed ever since he worked there, he's been underpaid or hasn't gotten the money that he supposed to have. Poor little guy. He deserves this for all the hard work he's been doing in the Krusty Krab. And of course saving us."

This made the Mayor confused. How on Earth did he get all this information from or when did he seen everything? Did this happened a month ago? He asked the famous squid, "Well, if you notice he's been underpaid unfairly, why didn't you call the police and asked them to straighten up the boss?"

Squilliam explained, "I thought it might be too harsh for a solution like that. Understand it's the right thing to do, but I prefer to fix the mess myself."

Then, out of the kitchen, the Head Chef (from Le Big Switch) comes out and asked in hesitation, "Excuse me, Monsieur. Where is the magnificent burger flipping sponge?"

Squilliam said, "He's coming around soon. Be patient, my good man."

The chef said, "But he must hurry! The settings for the pyramid you desire are ready to go! We can't wait any longer!"

Squilliam said, "Hey, relax. He'll come here. Don't rush the subject, alright?"

The chef responded, "As you wish, Monsieur." The chef heads back to the kitchen in a flash.

Then, the doorbell rang.

Squilliam smiled, "Oh! I wonder who could it be." He opened it and sees the frycook and three friends standing in the doorway. The squid smiled with a glad remark, "Splendid! Our personal frycook is here!"

Spongebob said, "Hello, Mr. Squiliam. You too Mayor." He looks around the house, which is full of the most fanciest stuff ever seen. "Nice place you got here."

"Why thank you, Spongebob. Care to come in?", asked Squilliam.

Spongebob smiled, "Sure."

Then, the four sea creatures have enter the house. Like in House Fancy, the room is a big hallway with many minerals, sculptures, and thousands of amazing art.

Pearl said with amazement, "Wow. This house looks totally coral." (Mid-Life Crustacean reference)

Sandy agreed, "I know, right? The entire house looks fascinating."

Gary smiled, "Meow meow meow." (Of course it's fascinating alright. Good thing it's not like the rotten pet show.)

Spongebob asked the famous squid, "So Mr. Fancyson, is there a kitchen anywhere in this place? I supposed to serve with the other chefs?"

Squilliam said, "Of course! I just came from that section of the room a minute ago! It's over there."

The Mayor said, "And the chefs are waiting for you to arrive."

Spongebob said, "Why thank you." The sponge passed over Gary to Sandy. "Keep an eye on Gare-Bear for me, would ya?"

Sandy said, "Sure thing, little buddy."

Then, the sponge headed inside the kitchen. He looks around the kitchen with a big smile on his face. It has big amounts of similarities of Fancy Boat's kitchen, except it's more open spaced, clean, and amazing trays of food. And for the best part, there are so many chefs all over the place. With notice, Spongebob spots a stack on the table. He questions, "I wonder what this tray is for?"

Suddenly, the chefs turned around seeing him and ran straight to him, shocking the sponge. "Um, hello?"

One of the chefs said, "It's the patty flipping sponge!"

Another said, "Your patties are delicious!"

The other one said with a smile and a patty on a tray, "Will you sign my patty?"

Spongebob said with confusion, "Uh, okay?"

One of the angered chefs scold, "Back off! I want to sing my patty first!"

The other chef argued, "No way! I did!"

A familiar voice came out of nowhere shouted, "Okay, guys! Leave the sponge alone."

"Wait. I know that voice.", said Spongebob.

Then, out of the surrounding chefs, is a familiar fish with a smile on his face and chef hat.

Spongebob said in shock, "Jim? I can't believe that you're here!"

Jim said, "Of course i am. You're not the only one who's guaranteed to serve the food for Fancyson."

Spongebob asked, "How did your frycook career go?"

Jim explained, "Very good actually. How's your time at the Krutsy Krab?"

Spongebob said with a soft anger tone, "I was alright at first, but I have a major issue with Mr. Krabs."

Jim asked, "Let me guess. Money?"

Spongebob answered, "Yeah. I was supposed to make a pyramid out of krabby patties to earn, but he blackmailed me to give the check to him. So, I told him to back away from me."

Jim said with a impressed look, "Wow. Not a bad job for a young frycook like yourself. You should be proud. I bet one day you'll probably have your own restaurant right after you quit."

Spongebob said, "Hold on, Jim. I already have second thought of getting my own restaurant. Plus i'm a manager. Besides, my last one was already offered and replaced."

Jim said, "I see. But here's a thing, Spongebob. it's not too late to stand up to yourself and show Krabs what you're really made of. And great job on getting that promotion. Oh, and if you wonder about the check, i decided to put some of my money into it and there's a small surprise at the end when you get it."

Spongebob smiled at first and calmed down, "Wow...what is it?"(Pranks A Lot reference)

Jim said, "It's a surprise, youngster. You don't want to ruined it, do you?"

Spongebob gasped, "NO! I won't even dare do that."

Jim said, "Then let's get to work."

Both Spongebob and Jim headed to their positions. The sponge went to the bathroom and change real quick into a chef outfit. After he got out and brought out his spatula, the Head Chef appeared from the entrance and said, "Monsieur Spongebob, you're here! Have you came to create your fabulous burgers?"

Spongebob said, "Of course I am. I was just about to get started."

The chef said, "Then go right ahead, Monsieur."

Spongebob started bringing out patties and started flipping them. When that happens, he went to a salad tray and stack up sliced tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, buns, and onions. He left some of the pickles behind, because he's aware that some folks doesn't settle with pickles. Now with the patties done, he pressed a button on his spatula(the same one from Help Wanted) and it transformed into a triple spatula. Spongebob now rapidly stacked his krabby patties into a pyramid, which is similar to King Neptune's. The chefs were amazed by his work, especially Jim, whom already done entrees for the party. Now done, the sponge wiped his head with a towel for all the hard work he's done to the patties.

"Whew!", Spongebob signed. "Now that's what I called a hark day's work." He looks up and down of the pyramid, seeing if its right for the party. He cried, "Perfection!"

The head chef said, "Magnificent work, Spongebob!"

Jim joined along, "Way to go, young lad."

The rest of the chefs started clapping for his amazing stack of patties. Spongebob felt wonderful about this laughed, "Thank you, guys. Thank you. I can't wait for the people of Bikini Bottom to have a amazing taste for the town's biggest krabby patty pyramid."

In the Living Room...

Sandy asked while looking at the window, "When in tarnation is the fish folk gotta arrive any time soon?"

Squilliam said, "Relax, Ms. Cheeks. The people will arrive here soon. It just that you got here early."

The Mayor said in realization, "Maybe it has something to do with that messy traffic jam I've found out when I came here."

Pearl said while sitting on a chair, "Well that explains it. I wonder if Dad is still going after the money Spongebob was just about to earn. I hope he doesn't have plan to get it sometime in this party."

Squilliam asked, "Your father wants the money for himself, eh? Do not worry, my dear. My security guards will take care of that."

Sandy smiled to the squid, "Thank you so much, Mr. Fancyson! Spongebob might thank you later for that."

Pearl said, "Yeah, he'll will."

The Mayor agrees, "Good positive thinking for the sponge, Fancyson. I'll set my guards as well to keep a look out for the crab."

Squilliam suddenly haves a confusing face with his unibrow, "I wonder when is my new waiter is coming around. He should be here now."

Now with Squidward...

The sour octopus is still showing the negative remark on his face. To him, it's definitely not going to be a swell night. He starts thinking what's it going to be like. He imagine himself in a giant phenomenon of selfish fish-people surrounding him asking him for more food and seeing Spongebob, Patrick, and the rest of the cast enjoying themselves, especially Squilliam, who is doing a performance with his main idol, Kelpy G. And for the worst part, the families and his girlfriend are going to the party themselves and didn't even notice the torture he's going through. And of course Mr. Krabs sobbing at the corner, with Plankton trying to steal the formula, but was caught by security. And lastly, Squidward is going to listen for the rest of the night that horrible laughing for a long time. (Fools In April and Funny Pants references)

A slight tear shedded through his eye. This is going to be a long night for him. He said in a heartbreaking tone, "Why? Why does it have to be me?" He sniffed for a second. "If the nonsense I seen is really going to happen, then that is the final straw!" He turns angry and said to himself, "I'm getting tired of that fool's major stupidity and ignorance of his so called good nature. If the party did go as I thought, I must figure out a way to end Spongebob's tolerance for good! But the question is how? I already know the restraining order didn't go what I think, but there's gotta be something. Anything!"

Then, the squid immediately calmed down. He decided to stop worrying about the revenge thinking and started focusing on Squilliam's party. For some reason, he looks at the street full of damaged boats hanging to cranes, fish getting carried to ambulances, and Patrick running out of nowhere. He signed, "Idiots. Did they ever heard of paying attention to the road?"

As the cephlapod is heading to the house, he finds Mr. Krabs with a red face and a blueprint. He walks to the crab and asked, "Mr. Krabs, what are you doing?"

The cheapskate responded, "I'm setting up a plan to sneak inside Squilliam's house so the minute the soon-to-be-fired backstabbing sponge retrieves his check, I'll swoop in and steal it from him."

This actually surprised the squid. He's at first glad that Spongebob is getting fired, but confused about this. "Okay, I'm grateful you're firing that foolish little prick, but all of this for the goddamn check and he standing up to you?! You realized for once this is what you get for cheating money, counterfeiting, lying to Spongebob, and barely paid both of us with real money! Also, I've heard you been driving Plankton to suicide, so that does count as well. It's too bad the police didn't caught you for this. And he saved you, remember?"

That did it. Mr. Krabs is now in flames. He turned around to the squid and shouted, **"ALL OF THAT BARNACLE IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! HOW ABOUT YOU JUST GET AWAY FOR ME, OR YOU'RE FIRED?!"**

Squidward said backing away, "Okay, sheesh. You don't have to be a total bastard about it." Then, the squid left, leaving the crab alone. It seems Krabs has a lot of work to do with that sponge.

* * *

Okay, that is it for Chapter 3! Before I can go, If anyone's like what MoBroStudios says "Cut the visual gimmicks and get to the comedy!", don't worry. All of the gimmicks will end till the party is over. Forgive me for not putting enough writing and don't mind the foreshadowing. Please leave a message or comment. PEACE!


	5. The party begins

Hello, readers! This is JayTee16 Devil-Star speaking! Now hearing about Mr. Krabs coming up something devious, we hope the party doesn't go raw thanks to him. Anyway, enjoy the party chapter!

* * *

The Narrator said, "One hour later..."

* * *

Inside Squilliam's house is such a amazing kick. Right after an hour ago for Spongebob called the ambulance for getting people up form the street, everyone in town finally managed to head to the party, exceptionally Patrick, who's responsible for the mess, in now captive by guards, much to Spongebob's dismay however. Speaking of him, he not only passed over the krabby patties to the townsfolk, but was also taken to the dance floor with Sandy. He was having the most greatest party of his life! Well, except for Squidward of course. All he is doing is waiter duties and getting berated at other fish who didn't get their food, but luckily there more waiters on the squid's behalf and relief. Shocking that he actually forgot that Plankton was behind bars already. While he's on break, the squid glares at Spongebob dancing with Sandy, Pearl, and other townspeople, much to his stress. Having enough of this, the squid lefts in a huff to the bathrooms, probably because the sponge asked him to dance with him. If anyone wants to know where they are besides inside the house, they're all on the rooftop.

Now with Spongebob, he's suddenly gotten tired of dancing and decided to take a relaxing sit. The sponge is really enjoying himself. He hasn't have this fun much since the sun-bathing party. He went to a punch booth, and suddenly heard familiar were heard.

"Spongebob!"

The sponge turned around and see his family looking at him with smiles. Spongebob ran to them and said while hugging, "Everyone, you're here! I can' t believe you're actually here."

Harold said, "Well of course we have, son. We've heard that you have earn a check for years working at the Krusty Krab."

Claire smiled with glee, "Oh, my boy is becoming a famous star! We can't wait for the award!"

Grandma said to her, "Relax, dear. Spongebob's award will come around soon."

Blackjack came out from the floor and grasped Spongebob on the leg, "Hey hey, cousin! Congratulations of getting your reward."

Spongebob said looking down, "Thanks, Blackjack."

Stanley (get prepared, readers) appears in a strap while Uncle Sherm carries him said, "Congrats on me too, Cousin Spongebob. "

Spongebob asked in confusion to Uncle Sherm, "Um, uncle? Has Stanley been damaging stuff again?"

Uncle Sherm said with strain, "Yeah. You have no idea how much pain I've been."

Uncle Captain Blue said to him, "Chillax, Ole' Sherm. You'll get to have a rest of a lifetime soon as the paramedics get here to take care of Stanley."

The old sponge sat and signed in relief, "Oh, thank Neptune."

Harold asked, "So son? Enjoying yourself in the party?"

Spongebob answered, "Of course i have, Poppa. This was the greatest party of my life." He turns and glared at Patrick in the corner. "But Patrick didn't get to have fun."

Claire asked while looking at Patrick in custody, "Oh my goodness! What happen to Patrick?!"

Spongebob signed, "Patrick have caused most of the citizens to crash into their boats to each other, so I called the hospital to take care of that. SO now, they kept my buddy into custody in case if he cause any trouble."

Claire said, "My gosh." Then in a moment, the female sponge glazed and asked, "Is that his parents over there?"

Spongebob looked and said, "Yeah. I wonder what they doing over there besides enjoying the party."

Further away to Patrick...

Herb asked, "So, you're not getting to have a good time of the party, son?"

Patrick responded, "No."

Maggie giggles, "Oh, the same old Patrick."

Back to Spongebob...

Spongebob turns and see two elderly squid and a young one at the punch bar. He walked into them and said, "Hello, Mrs. Tentacles! You too Squilva."

Mrs. Tentacles said with a smile, "Hello, Mr. Squarepants. How are you?"

Spongebob said, "Pretty good, I guess. Who's the lady besides you?"

The elderly lady said with a sour face, "Excuse me, young man, but my name is Grandma Tentacles. You're that new manager of the duplicate of that joint, right?"

Spongebob said, "Yes, Ma'am. And it's called the Krusty Krab 2 if you already know."

Grandma sincerely said, "Of course I know that fast food joint! That's the same place where I heard my rusty grandson work at now."

Squilva asked, "Squidward works there now? I thought he works at the original Krusty Krab."

Spongebob explained, "Not exactly, Squilva. He's now works with me and Krabs in the second one, where I'm the manager."

Mrs. Tentacles said, "Oh, how thoughtful of the owner of that restaurant given you the authority to take a lookout on my son."

Spongebob said with a minor sour tone, "Yeah. He's sure is the best." _I hope the guards can keep him while this party is still going._

Now with Mr. Krabs...

The cheapskate seems to have a very bad day. First the famous squid won't allow him to take care of the check, several folks he know told him that the Krusty Krab 2 manager deserves the award, and his own employee slapped him on the face. What kind of sponge like him does that? True, he deserves it for lying and underpaying to him for so long , but at one point didn't deserve it after being saved from Neptune's execution. Shocking that Squidward is siding with Spongebob as well. The crab decided to stop worrying about that and continue to his mission: Stealing the check from Spongebob.

After completing his blueprint, he ran to Squilliam's house, but stopped because guards are in the way and security lights and cameras are in the way too. Looks like Eugene isn't going to have a good time getting inside the party. He said with stern, "So, they think they could outsmart old Mr. Krabs with technology, eh? Well, they have another thing coming."

He reach into his pocket and brought out pepper spray. He quietly passed through the guards and sprayed the cameras using a ladder.

Inside the security office...

Two police fish green and orange were enjoying their donuts and coffee, but suddenly notice that the cameras are fading away.

One of them asked, "Hey! What's happening to the cameras?!"

The second one said, "It seems that someone is spraying the cameras with pepper spray. I can tell by that color anywhere." The orange fish said to the radio, "Security! We got a robber situation heading inside the house! Defend the party at all cost!"

Back to Squilliam's house...

The security defending the outside door heard this information and commanded two police officers to go find the robber. Hearing this, Krabs quickly headed inside a bush. The police have walked to the cameras that the cheapskate sprayed at, but questioning how he wiped out the cameras. As quick as a wink, Krabs came out of the bush quietly and knocked out the police in their heads.

*WHACK!**WHACK!*

The police were knocked out cold. Now knowing backup will come around, Krabs swiftly took the clothes of the officers and disguised himself as one.

He went back to the bush, and saw that backup has arrived, possibly the guards mus have sent them there, but this time with guardworms. Luckily for Eugene, he grasp a dog treat out of his pocket and threw it at the other direction. The scent of the treat caught the noses of the guardworms.

The officer asked, "Hey! What's wrong with you guys? Heal!"

The worms ignore him and run off to find the scent, unknowingly that they bring the officer with them. "Wait! Stop! Wait!"

After the officer is pulled away, Krabs came out from the bush and thanks to the disguise, he went inside the house without anyone knowing it was him. _Hehehe. Suckers! Now to find Spongebob and his money!_

Back to Spongebob...

The sponge seems to have a nice time with Squidward's family, especially his mother. What he have learn from them that Squidward used to have ancestors named Hopalong and Squidly, in which Spongebob heard from before. (Pest of the West and Dunces and Dragons references) He also meet Squidward's cousin, Squeeze Tentacles. At first, the sponge doesn't settle with him, but manages to get along with him, since he have similarities to Squidward. Speaking of Squidward, he saw the squid walking right towards them. The squid asked, "What are you guys doing?!"

Squeeze said to his cousin in surprise, "Jeez, cousin. Chill out, yo. We just chilling with the little sponge here."

Grandma said, "Yeah. What's your problem?"

Squidward sarcastically said, "Oh, nothing. Just that I just back from wallowing in the restrooms."

Spongebob asked, "Why are you wallowing in the bathrooms anyway? Got something in your eye?"

Squidward said, "No. It's just I can't believe that the foolish sponge right in front of me is speaking to my own family."

Spongebob said in confusion, "Why is that a problem to you, Squidward? I didn't do anything wrong to you right now."

Squidward said, "Yes, of course you don't. But right after this party ends, I'm going to hear you annoying laughter for the rest of the night."

Spongebob said, "No thanks. I think i need to skip the laughing for tonight. Remember what happens to you when your laughing gets too rough?"

Squidward said with realization, "Oh, right."

Mrs. Tentacles asked, "What was all that about?"

Spongebob explained, "Well, I heard a actual good joke about a nickel, but I got carried away with all the laughing. I guess that joke is getting old anyway."

Squidward agrees blankly, "Yes, and it cost me my own laugh box."

Squeeze said, "Sounds harsh, man."

Squidward turns around and noticed Patrick is in the corner. "Why the barnacle hell is Patrick doing stuck in the corner and not fooling around with you?"

Spongebob explained with a sweat drop, "It's because Patrick cause major damages to several folks on Bikini Bottom; and to their boats. So, the paramedics have kept him captive in case he cause any more damages."

Squidward said, "That's explains why the street is covered with destroyed boats. I'm in shock it wasn't you causing the damages."

Spongebob said, "No. I was just going here to enjoy the party."

Back to Mr. Krabs...

The sneaking crab looks around the entire house looking for the check, but the last place he hasn't look is upstairs. He walked into the elevator and waited in it. After the elevator finally reaches to the top, Krabs has enter the party. Knowing that every might look at him and getting Spongebob's attention, he swiftly took off his police disguise and replaced it with a fake beard, hat and cane, trying to blend in with the crowd. He walked through the crowd, getting to the backstage. He went inside and took off his disguise.

He smiled, "Ah, yes! I finally have passed through the guards. Now, all I have to do is to climb up to the top of the stage and slowly grab the check. After that happens, then my mission is complete."

He went on top of the stage and got down to business. The crab took out his equipment and started working, bu the must be quick, because a performance might come around. In fact, he look behind and saw both Squilliam and legend Kelpy G getting ready for their performances.

Kelpy G said, "How honorable to for a gentleman like you to invite me to a special party. Should we get started with our special performances?"

Squilliam said. "Of course, my good man. But first, we need the manager of the Krusty Krab 2 to play with us in order to start."

Krabs hearing this with stern said quietly said, "Oh, you'll need him alright. Need you as his tissue when I steal his moola. "

Back to Spongebob...

Squilliam camed from the backstage and said to Spongebob, "Excuse me, Mr. Squarepants. May I need your assistance backstage please?"

Spongebob responded after dancing with Sandy and the Tentacles family (excluding Squidward), "Okay!"

The sponge walks along with the famous squid. Squidward watches them walking together, much to his dismay. He knows what's going to happened. Now on backstage, the sponge asked, "So Squilliam? Need me to help you with the stage?"

Squilliam explained, "Well, me and Kelpy G are about to start an performance, but we need a third musician. We thought that you can be an assistance."

Spongebob gasped and brought out his ukulele, "I'll be an assistance of doing the performance! Besides, I did it before with Kelpy G in a convention." (Smooth Jazz at Bikini Bottom reference)

Squlliam said, "Very well then." He turns to K.G., "Mind if you do the honors?"

Kelpy G said, "With pleasure." He grabs the microphone and said aloud, "Citizens of Bikini Bottom. Please take your seats. We're about to show you a grateful performance of a life time."

The citizens quickly took their seats and glared at the stage. Knowing about this, Krabs finally finished his contraption and quietly climbed down on the ladder, leading to a hiding spot. Squilliam's servants came and started senting up the stage lights to the trio.

Kelpy G said in front of the audience, "Now that you all seated, me, Sir Squilliam, and young manager Spongebob Squarepants will give a song that might bring all the joy into your hearts."

Squidward snarly thought, _Everyone's hearts but mine. Can't believe I have to listen to this. _

Sandy thought, _Go Spongebob!_

Claire thought, _That's my baby boy._

Mrs. Tentacles thought, _I guess this sponge's performance won't be so bad to listen to._

Then, the trio started playing their instruments in a very similar tune. To the audience (especially the main characters), this tune sounds very familiar. They know exactly what it is. It's the Best Day Ever song. but it's more instrumental and well done.

* * *

Originally, Spongebob was supposed to sing the song, but that might copying off the lyrics. Of course, not everyone enjoys the song or episode.

* * *

After two minutes of performing, the trio stop their instruments. which made the audience cheer and giving applause, everyone except Squidward at first, but clapped a little in order to blend in.

Kelpy G said with a smile, "Thank you, thank you. You have been a wonderful audience. "

Squilliam said to the mic, "Now, that our performances are done, it's time to for the moment we all been waiting for. Drum roll please."

The drummers did a drum roll and the lights started flashing on Spongebob.

Mr. Krabs said, "That's my cue!" He set up the contraption as quick as a flash and tied himself with rope.

Squilliam said with a smile after the drum roll, "Spongebob Squarepants, come up to the audience please."

Spongebob smiled and walked to the same spot Squilliam is.

Squilliam continued, "Spongebob Squarepants, you have bring joy and happiness to all the people on Bikini Bottom, despite your flaws and nature. Of course, you and a fellow starfish have traveled miles and miles ahead to Shell City to retrieve the crown of King Neptune and saving us from the Chum Bucket's owner, Sheldon J. Plankton. Now as an award, me, fellow frycook Jim, and the Mayor of Bikini Bottom has granted this heroic sponge with...one billion dollars!"

Everyone clapped and cheered, while the rest chanted "Spongebob!". The sponge have started leaking out small amounts of tears of joy when he see two butlers showing the check. He can't believe that the entire town of Bikini Bottom have award him with a special surprise. He cheered in excitement, "This is the greatest day of my life!"

Mr. Krabs yelled while pressing a button, "Think again, Spongebob!" The contraption swiftly put Krabs down and the crab has snatched the check for the two butlers's arms. Everyone stopped cheering seeing this, especially Pearl who cried, "Why, father?! Why?!"

Squilliam turns around and said, "Hey! That crab is about to run off with the check!"

Squidward in the crowd groaned in disbelief, "Mr. Krabs, you are a complete cheapskate."

Spongebob said in shock, "Mr. Krabs?! No!"

Mr. Krabs shouted to Spongebob with a devilish smile, "That's right, Spongebob! I told you should have gave the money to me! Now since you refused, I'll not only take the money for myself, but fire you from the Krusty Krab 2 as payback for slapping me on the face!"

Spongebob suddenly turned angry and said to his soon-to-be ex-boss, "You won't get away with this, Eugene! I deserve that award!"

Mr. Krabs said with evil laughter, "No you don't! This money belongs to me!"

Seeing this, Sandy went to a radio and said, "Police! Police! We got an emergency here!"

Then, out of nowhere, a police helicopter came out and spot a light shining on Mr. Krabs and police fish guarding the party surrounded him.

The copter fish said, "You're completely surrounded! There's nowhere for you to run!"

The cheapskate said, "That's what you think, coppers!" He pressed a button for his contraption and it turned into a helicopter, which is weird for a small contraption to turn into one. (Spy Buddies reference)

The crab went inside the aircraft and started to press on for it. The aircraft started propelling and it lifted from the roof. He said to Spongebob, "Good luck of becoming broke, me boy!" He chuckled evilly while he flied away.

Spongebob said, "I got to get that money back!" The sponge stretched both of his arms in other directions and strapped them on poles. He pulled very far backwards and let go like a slingshot, heading to the cheapskate's helicopter. The crowd ran right next to the rooftop walls, watching the whole thing. Of course, the police helicopter was following the sponge and crab. Patrick on the other hand yelled in the background, "Go, Spongebob, go!"

* * *

That is it for this chapter! Now Mr. Krabs is finally caught, but can Spongebob manage to get his money back? Please leave a message or comment. For those who's into Spongebob forums, go check out the forum for this story. PEACE!


	6. Deep-fried Crustacean

Hello, readers! This is JayTee16 Devil-Star speaking! Now Since the selfish cheapskate haved escaped with the money, it's up to Spongebob to get his money back! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Spongebob is now above the streets of Bikini Bottom. He can't believe that his own soon-to-be ex-boss is stealing the money, after EVERYTHING he did for him, especially saving him from King Neptune. Knowing he's going down, he brought out his spatula and pressed a button on it, turning it into a propeller. He glided to the helicopter that Krabs is taking control of, but unaware that the police copter is right behind him. After finally managed to catch up, the sponge fell on the aircraft's landing posts and hangs on. Now with Mr. Krabs, he said to himself, "Ah. I finally got me a billion dollars! I didn't get it for the first time since I dugged that number one hat, but now I do! Hehehe!" (One Krabs Trash reference).

Spongebob is having a hard time getting to hang on the aircraft, but this doesn't stop him from getting his check back. Medium amounts of winds flew into the sponge's face while his heart is pounding very hard. He sees a handle on the doorway of the craft, and tries to reach it. This movement has gotten Krabs's attention. He first put the machine on auto-pilot, went into his spare bag and started wielding a actual pirate sword. When Spongebob finally opened the door, he close it behind him and glared at the crab with a angered face.

Krabs said while showing his sword, "Oh no, boy-yo! You're not laying hands on me billion doubloons!"

Spongebob snarled, "Please give me back my well earned money, you rusty cheapskate! After all I ever done for you, is this for what you called a thank you?!"

Mr. Krabs growled, "Shut you damn trap, Mr. Squarepants! This is my moola now! You should have listen to me and pass it over. But no. All you did was stab me in the back and not offering me to take good care of the check. I'm suffering the consequences the same as you did!"

Spongebob shouted, "Don't give me those lies, Krabs! I should have let you die in the hands of King Neptune for all the selfishness you committed. What you're doing is way worse than driving Plankton to suicide, using my hospitality for your ruthless efforts, cheating on customers, wasting jellyfish lives, don't care about anyone's suffering, and lying to me and the children! Don't you think I finally deserve this paycheck?! And of course, what about Pearl and Mrs. Puff?" (Krusty Love, Jellyfish Hunter. Krabby Land, Krabs a la Mode, and Slumber Party references )

Eugene bellowed, "I don't care if you and your friends are suffering from sickness or what so ever! I'm more worried about the money right now! You're lucky I didn't fired you just yet for this mess."

This made the sponge to give out tears. His own ex-boss had betrayed him, all for nothing but the money. Having no choice, the manager started wielding his spatula, but this time it's more longer like a sword. "I don't care about the job anymore, Mr. Krabs.", Spongebob sniffed. "I care about the money now! Just please give it back!"

Krabs selfishly answered, "NO!"

Spongebob said battle ready, "Then I have no choice but to earn it for real this time." The sponge attacks. "YAHHH!"

Krabs attacked as well."Unguard!"

They battle each other wielding their weapons.

*CHING!* *CHING!* *CHING!* *CHING* *CHING!* *CHING!* *CHING!* *CHING!* *CHING!*

While battling, Spongebob said to his now enemy, "I been you foul slave for far too long! I'm glad the police had finally caught you for this."

Krabs growled, "They'll never catch the old Mr. Krabs. I used to be a pirate back then, remember?"

Outside Krabs's helicopter, inside the police helicopter...

The pilot said to the radio, "Sheriff, I got a robber chopper in front of me. Any orders?"

The Sheriff (yes, the same one from Banned in Bikini Bottom) communicated, "Yes. Stay on its tail. We'll sent reinforcements when it lands."

The pilot responded, "Yes sir."

Out of nowhere. Inside Sandy's helicopter...

Sandy is following the helicopter as fast as she could. Right behind her was Patrick (still in straps), Squilliam, Pearl, The Mayor, Gary, and surprisingly Squidward.

Sandy said ,"Okay, guys. All we have to do is to catch up with the helicopter Krabs in and help out Spongebob. Hope he can make it throughout this nonsense."

Patrick agreed, "Yeah! I hope my best friend can take out that old man!"

Squidward blandly said, "I'm only doing this to get payback for that crustacean's wacky tolerance, not Spongebob! I hope they die together for all I care."

Squilliam said with worry, "Squidward, this isn't time for sour compliments! Even you don't like it, we have to do this for Spongebob together!"

Squidward said, "I guess, but still I could care less if that twit get's himself killed." (What Ever Happened to Spongebob reference)

Pearl reached over her hand to the squid and slapped him.

*SLAP!*

Squidward pouts, "Ouch!"

Pearl said with anger, "No one's worried about you right now! The most important thing is stopping my bastard dad from running away with that check! So shut up!"

Squidward grumbled, "Barnacles."

Sandy turns around and see a the police copter heading to the same helicopter. She said in shock, "Oh no."

The pilot sees Sandy monitoring the other helicopter. "What the hell?"

The Sheriff asked, "What's the problem, pilot?"

The fish responded, "There's a acorn-themed aircraft heading to the same chopper. So I use the machine guns to shoot it?"

The Sheriff respond back, "Negative. That's probably one of the sponge's friends. I saw them at the party. She can help us out."

The pilot said, "Or course." The fish reached out a radio speaker and communicated to Sandy. He said, "Ms. Cheeks! Can you hear me?!"

Sandy responded, "Yes! I can hear you!"

The pilot continued, "Okay, here's what we going to do! You and I must stay sharp on this chopper's tail! But be careful. There are upcoming buildings up ahead! Watch out for them!"

Sandy said, "Okay!"

Then, both helicopters headed straight to Mr. Krabs's chopper.

Back to Spongebob...

The sponge struggles wielding his spatula with Mr. Krabs. For a little sponge, he sure can handle a grip. He must succeed on getting his money, but realizes that buildings are coming towards him and Krabs. He yelled, "KRABS! The buildings!"

Mk. Krabs chuckled, "Ha! You think you could outsmart me, eh? What buildings?"

Spongebob pointed to the window, "THOSE BUILDINGS, DUMBASS!"

Mr. Krabs turns around and see the helicopter heading straight to the towering buildings He forgot to monitor the auto-pilot. "Great Neptune's mother's stockings!" (The Krusty Sponge reference)

The crab puts down his sword to his pocket and headed back to the controls. Knowing this is a escape limit, Spongebob jumps onto him. "OH NO! I'm not letting you escaping the police!"

Krabs yelled, "Get off of me, you idiot!"

The helicopter started wiggling and shaking, probably because Spongebob and Krabs are struggling together. This shocks the two other pilots. which caused them to catch up. Then over the rooftops, the three helicopters are all in pursuit. A dark green fish came out from the window and saw the aircrafts. When he is about to run off, one of the copter's tails accidentally break him and the entire wall where the window was. On the ground, hurt, he groaned, "My leg!"

Now Spongebob had realized that he supposed to get his check back and the chomper is about to crash. He got off the cheapskate, found the check on the back of a wall (good thing its medium sized), and also retrieved a parachute, in which he put on. He placed the check into his pants and opened the door, which cause the Krab to wield his sword again.

Krabs growled, "Give me back me money back, you coward!"

Spongebob said, "Never ever will, you cheapskate! I already got what I wanted!"

Suddenly, Krabs attacked and in a right moment Spongebob whacked the weapon off of the crab's claw with the spatula. Feeling great, the sponge jumped out of the helicopter further away from it and activate the parachute. Seeing this is not over yet, Krabs brought out a rocket launcher and fired it at the wrong direction, which leads right to Sandy's chopper.

Sandy said in shock, "Holy guacamole!" The squirrel tried to shake away, but this fails and blasted her chopper.

*BOOM!*

The pilot has saw that the chopper is knocked right out of the sky. "Oh my dear Neptune's crist!" Now angry, the pilot unleashed the machine guns and fired Mr. Krabs.

*RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT!*

The bullets managed to destroyed the propellers, leaving Krabs about to crash to his death. But, since Spongebob took his only one parachute, he have no choice but to jump somewhere else. When he jumped out, he forgot to cut his rope from his contraption. While trying to cut his rope out, he yelled at the top of his lungs, "SPONGEBOB SQAUREPANTS, YOU'RE FIRED!"

And after that, Krabs's chopper crashed into one of the buildings and it somehow exploded, but probably because it has a fuel line.

Spongebob screamed in horror watching this. "KRABS!"

Everyone on the streets on Bikini Bottom have saw this. In fact, the news reporter Perch Perkins has saw this as well. He standed a few feet away from the crash and said to the camera, "Good evening, Bikini Bottom. This is Perch Perkins here. We're live on the streets that we saw a crashed helicopter right next the damaged roadway caused by a starfish. We don't know how this happen, but we do know that it happens right in the middle of Squilliam's anniversary party." After he says that, he saw Spongebob coming down from the sky, and another crashed helicopter have landed on the same direction. The news reporter ran to Spongebob and asked, "Please tell us, Mr. Squarepants. How did you managed to escape out of this conflict?"

Spongebob(with a bit of ashes on his face) said to the camera, "Well, It all started when my now ex-boss Mr. Krabs has blackmailed me to give up the check I earned since last month, but he refused to give in. He's also responsible for all of his crimes, such as driving someone to suicide, underpaying, cheating on people, giving false stories, abused a animal, damaging property, and stolen priceless idems." (One Coarse Meal, Kracked Krabs, Drive Thru, Penny Foolish, Krabby Kronicle, The Cent of Money, and Life of Crime references)

Perch Perkins said, "Thanks for the information, Squarepants, but here's a question. Should the explosion could have killed him in the process?"

Just after the news reporter said that, a group of policemen came around the sponge, while the firemen take out the fire. Of course, Spongebob's friends have came out of the fire, much to Spongebob's joy. He ran to them with a smile, "Guys! You're okay!"

Sandy responded, "Sure we are, little buddy! We've manage to protect ourselves from the blast."

Squidward (now full of burnt ashes than Spongebob) roughly said, "Sure we are, but I'm getting all the burnt around this bull!"

Squilliam said while wiping the dust off of his outfit, "But the important thing is that we're all safe. Thanks to the pilot over there."

The pilot came out from the helicopter and said, "You're welcome. I managed to rescued you guys before the chopper crashed."

Sandy said, "Yeah, thanks." She sighed, "Looks like I'm gotta batch up a new one soon."

Pearl (with a small scratch and dirt) said while bringing Patrick and Gary on her head, "Let's not speak too soon. We're gotta have a little chat with my dad first."

Spongebob asked, "Hold on. Didn't he like survived or something?"

Just then, Mr. Krabs (now full of sweat, dirt, and ash with a torn outfit) came out of the fire. The entire town were giving him angry glazes.

Squidward sighed to Spongebob, "You just have to say that, do you?"

Spongebob agreed, "No kidding."

Patrick struggled in anger and ripped himself out of the straps. He growled, "Grrrrrrr!"

*RIP!*

The starfish jumped to Mr. Krabs, with Spongebob, Sandy, and Pearl joining along with him. The starfish (along with the others) started punching the crab multiple times.

*PUNCHES MULTIPLE TIMES*

Patrick said while punching, "You monster! You monster! Why would you do that to my best friend?!"

Squidward on the other hand is in shock. Since when Patrick and the rest became that aggressive? After all the punching, The Mayor cut in and said to the beaten up crab, "You sir are nothing but a disgrace to the Krusty Krab restaurant. Your manager deserves this type of appreciation, and this is the thanks he get?!"

Mr. Krabs stuttered, "Well-I-I..."

The mayor interrupted, "Silence! As punishment for you crimes, you'll be sent to Bikini Bottom's Maximum Security Center where you never put harm on the yellow sponge again. Sheriff!"

The Sheriff asked, "Yes sir?"

The Mayor commanded, "Take this wasted crustacean out of my sight!"

The cop said, "As you wish." The sheriff grabbed and shackles Mr. Krabs. Then, he pulled the crab into the van. Before he goes in, the crab looks behind him and see angry faces, especially Spongebob's. From out of the crowd, he can see Mrs. Puff and Mama Krabs watching him with shocked faces in the section where the police are. Tears ran down his eyes. What have he done is unforgivable. Knowing he have no hope left, he was pushed into the van and was driven away. While the van's gone, everyone started clapping and cheering. Spongebob felt extremely grateful for this. Of course, his squirrel crush haves hugged him tightly, as a thank you. Patrick was jumping up and down, Squidward still remains sour, and somehow Spongebob's family appeared from the crowd.

Everyone felt happy that Krabs is gone, but evil is still growing within, especially inside Squidward. He's glad that his ex-boss cheapskate is gone, but still upset that Spongebob is having a connection with his family and about to deal with him again later. He snarled to himself, "I'm grateful you gotten rid of Eugene, Spongebob, but I still dislike you. Can't believe you're in my family that quick already. No matter. After all this end, you'll never be honored to anyone in this town again."

* * *

That is it for Chapter 5! Please leave a message of comment. PEACE!


	7. Coming up with ideas

Hello, readers! This is JayTee16 Devil-Star speaking! Now that Spongebob has put Mr. Krabs behind bars, what's the sponge going to do with his new earned money and the Krusty Krab 2? Enjoy the chapter to find out!

* * *

The Narrator said, "The next day..."

* * *

Spongebob started headed to the Krusty Krab 2, where he still takes over, much to his co-worker's dismay as usual. The sponge couldn't believe it. His own ex-boss has stolen his own manager's check after **ALL** of these years of being his fry-cook, and for saving him from Neptune. How could he?! After all of that, he immediately stab him in the back. Now Spongebob finally notices for once why Squidward hates working with him. He can feel his pain actually, but felt grateful that his bills are payed, the cheapskate is defeated and was sent into maximum security. Now since he's out of the way (much to Squidward's relief), How is the restaurant gotta stay alive? Spongebob must figure out a way to keep his life-long career stay active before it get's closed down.

The sponge manager walks into the joint said to Squidward, "How are you doing, Squidward?"

Squidward responded, "Fine, I guess."

The sponge headed to the kitchen and started setting up his materials. He flipped the patties on the grill and set out the vegetables on a table. Squidward as usual stand on the boat next to the cash register. He wonders how everything's gotta be today, probably as usual. Fish getting their patties, Spongebob enjoying himself, and Squidward at his grumpiness. Maybe today might totally be different, since Krabs is gone. In his head, he's glad that Spongebob shockingly gotten rid of his ex-boss, but disappointed that he and Patrick are still at large, and they're now friends with rival Squilliam and legend Kelpy G. And the worst part is that his own family is settling with them, especially Spongebob. He signed with disbelief when that happened, but he quickly forget about it, because he must learn soon to accept Spongebob and his ways. Then, out from the doors, it was Patrick and Sandy.

Squidward asked, "Welcome to the Krusty Krab 2. May I take your order?"

Sandy said, "No thanks, Squidward. We're not here to eat."

Squidward asked, "You're not?"

Patrick answered, "No. Spongebob called us here for a discussion."

Squidward asked. "About you guys moving out of Bikini Bottom?"

Sandy said, "No, no that. We're going to talk about how are going to keep the restaurant active since Krab's defeat."

Squidward said, "Oh." He turns around to the window and shouted, "Spongebob, you have vi-"

Spongebob came out with trays of food on his hands, cutting off the squid, "Yes I know, Squidward. I know that, but thanks for the reminder."

Squidward said, "Oh. Never mind. And why are you giving out free food?"

Spongebob explained, "Because this is the first time I'm bringing out free food as manager. And of course without Mr. Krabs reacting to this." (Patty Caper reference)

Squidward said, "I can see why."

The two friends sat on the table with Spongebob, who gave them their meals. Sandy asked, "So, Spongebob? What do want to talk about?"

Patrick agreed, "Yeah? Isn't about that sweaty bastard again?" He puts the entire food into his mouth in one full swallow. (Spongebob, Sandy, and the Worm reference)

Spongebob explained, "No. It's just about getting the restaurant back in shape. Since Cheapy the Cheapskate is gone, the legacy of the Krusty Krab will fall apart. And when that happens, I won't able to work here anymore."

Patrick said, "Well, that's a damn bummer."

Sandy agreed, "Yeah I know. Any thoughts on getting this place back in place?"

Spongebob said, "Yeah. I could have asked Pearl, but the last time she done it, it made us broke." (Bossy Boots reference)

Patrick starts thinking. He said with a idea, "Oh, I know! Let's get naked!"

Sandy said in a offensive way, "Don't be such a pervert, Patrick. Besides, everyone in Bikini Bottom mistakes me as a nudist once." (Someone's In The Kitchen With Sandy reference)

Squidward interrupted, "Excuse me, but how about a go-away party for Spongebob?"

Spongebob disagreed, "No, that isn't going to work. I already took over, remember?"

Squidward said, "Oh. Right."

Sandy suggested "How about a science fair? I can show the residents my creativity."

Spongebob said, "No. Because if that happens, then everything will get demolished." (House Sitting For Sandy reference)

Patrick asked, "How about stripping? I can show my dance moves."

Spongebob said with rebuff and with a unamused face, "Patrick, no. Kids might be around when that happens."

Squidward cuts in and said, "How about a dinner theater? We succeeded when that happens, remember?" (Culture Shock reference)

Spongebob said, "Sounds good, but the problem is that we're no good anymore." (That Play's The Thing reference)

Squidward pouts, "Great. Not even a theater would work?!"

Spongebob said, "Squiddy, relax. It's just a discussion. Not everyone can agree to it."

Squidward mumbles a little, "Barnacles."

Patrick asked, "Can shaking my butt be a good idea?"

Spongebob said with stern, "Patrick, for the last time, no."

Patrick was about to say something, but Sandy cuts in and said with anger, "Me as a stripper in front of bunch of perverts offending the women isn't a good idea either."

Patrick blushed, "Sorry."

Squidward asked, "Since when Patrick have came up with strip club ideas?"

Spongebob said, "Maybe it must have something to do with our Gooby Goober party. Me and Patrick were wasted over there."

Sandy asked, "You know, since were so much focusing on talking about getting everything settled, any thought if what's up with Plankton?"

Squidward said, "We weren't supposed to talk about him, remember?"

Spongebob said, "That's true, but Sandy may have a good point. What if he tried to escape again?"

Patrick said, "Well, the police might take care of that, right?"

Spongebob said, "I guess."

Squidward said, "Well, since nobody haven't thought of something good, I decided to head to Mr. Krabs' office to find my paycheck. Since Spongebob already have his, now it's my turn."

Spongebob asked, "Mind if we join you? I think glazing around the office probably could give us an idea."

Squidward signed, "Fine, whatever."

The quartet have entered the office. They decided to look around to see what Krabs has been hiding all of thee years. Sandy suddenly found a chest and opened it. She said retrieving a picture, "Wow. Krabs used to be a actual captain? No wonder why he sounds like one."

Spongebob said,"Yeah. And of course he used to be a toughest crustacean and the cheapest krab alive, but didn't get the trophy though." (Shell of a Man and Kracked Krabs references)

Squidward said with amazement, "So no wonder why he's cheap. Now I get it now."

Patrick said, "Hey guys! I think I just found a key."

The trio looked at Patrick with a gold key. The starfish continued, "I wonder what I should use this thing for."

Spongebob asked, "Why not use it to open that blue chest? I always wonder what's in it."

Squidward agreed, "Me too. Maybe this is where my paycheck money goes."

Soon, the starfish unlocked the chest and it opened. What's it is high amounts of money bags, dollars, bills, and half-quarters. Even a single quarter.

The quartet said in surprise, "Whoa!"

Spongebob said, "Now this is what I called moola!"

Patrick said with excitement, "Looks like we hit a jackpot!"

Sandy said, "I can't believe it! How come nobody ever thought of opening this chest? This is amazing!"

Squidward said grabbing a money bag, "Finally! Here's my paycheck! Too bad Krabs never give this to us."

Spongebob said with thinking, "Wait a minute. If we have so much money here, we can use it to patch things up for the Krusty Krab 2."

Squidward said with worry, "Are you crazy?! Spongebob, we have finally gotten Krabs out of our hair! Don't you think this might change our lives?"

Then, this spat hit the sponge. He said with a snap, "That's it! Thanks for the thought, Squidward. Besides, you the one that told me that before already. "

Squidward asked, "What?" Then, he thought while slap himself in disbelief on the forehead. _I can't believe that I said that to him!_

Patrick asked, "What's your idea, Spongebob? I was just to think about inflatable pants again." (Patty Hype reference)

Spongebob said , "Well guys. How about we turn this place with this money into a new restaurant, called..." Says in a manly voice,"_The Spectacular Sponge." _But stops and think, "But the problem is that I'm having trouble making other foods besides krabby patties, so I guess have to find a cookbook first." (Le Big Switch references)

Squidward asked, "Wait a minute, what about the krusty do-" Stops, starts remembering the incident, "Oh, right." (Krusty Dogs reference)

Sandy asked, "So, how long you're gotta be gone when that happens?"

Spongebob explained while heading out to the door, "About a few days. I have to get myself together first before I done any damage. So Sandy, I'm putting you in charge while I'm gone."

Patrick asked with worry, "Wait! What about me? Can I manage the place too?"

The trio said in disgust, "Ohhhh."

Patrick exclaims, "Oh, come on you guys! I'm the most responsible person you know!"

Squidward asked, "Oh really? Does using my toilet is a responsible thing?" (House Fancy reference)

Sandy asked, "Does being a bad influence in my house is a responsible thing?" (House Sitting for Sandy reference)

Spongebob asked, "Does eating all of my stuff, making me a stupid one, acting like a jerk, and nearly killed my Gary is a responsible thing too?" (Pet Sitter Pat, Dumped, A Friendly Game, I'm With Stupid, Stuck in the Wringer, and Ditchin references)

Patrick groaned, "Ohhhhh!"

Spongebob continues, "Besides, you have to deal with the patties when I'm gone. Oh, and do not put the burgers on yourself please." (Bummer Vacation reference)

Patrick grumbled, "Alright, fine! I get it!"

Sandy said, "Patrick, no you don't. Because every time you say that, everything's turned into crumbles."

Squidward said along, "And I thought Spongebob's the one who's more destructive."

Patrick started shedding tears. "Okay. I do the patties. I hope you don't come back at all, Mr. Bossypants!" He ran to the kitchen crying loudly. "Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

Squidward looks at Spongebob and said in shock, "Wow, Spongebob. I see you're fed up with that slop."

Spongebob agrees with guilt, "Yeah. And I thought he was my best friend."

Sandy said comforting, "Don't worry about it, Spongebob. It happens. Besides, you have somewhere to go anyway."

Spongebob smiled, "You're right." The sponge leaves, and turns around while walking, "See you guys when I get back!"

Sandy and Squidward said together, "Bye!"

_I can't believe that managing fool is leaving right now! This might be a good old several days without him. But bad because he left Patrick behind. _Squidward thought.

Sandy said, "Well, might as well get started of taking care of the business while Spongebob's gone."

Squidward agrees in a small happy voice, "Yeah, I know."

Suddenly, a fish came out of nowhere from the doors with five friends. He said proudly, "Wrap up those fryers, because we are sure are hungry!"

Squidward complained, "Oh, boy."

* * *

Okay, that is it for this chapter! Now Spongebob has a idea that might change the Krusty Krab history, but how is he going to get started due to his problem? Please leave a message or comment. PEACE!


End file.
